Dear Ally
by WorthyPurpleCrayon
Summary: Austin finally gets the record deal he's been working for, but it takes him to San Francisco without any of his friends. He misses everyone, especially Ally. So, he decides to write Ally letters. A series of letters between Austin & Ally. AUSLLY.
1. Dear Ally, Here We Go

**A/N: New sotry! ^-^ I hope you guys like it! Review review review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally!**

Dear Ally,

I know, I'm usually not one for letters, but I figured it would mean more than a text or a phone call, you can actually keep this. Maybe I'll send you a box to keep them in sometime...

California is so pretty. You should see the beach here. It's more fun to surf in. The waves are rougher though. The sand is a lot softer here, too. It even seems like the sun is hotter on the West Coast. The beach totally beats Miami's. There's also a lot of people here. I've never seen so many people in one place before. They're all blonde and tan, so I guess I kind of fit in. I'm pretty sure you'd like it here though. Believe me, if I could have brought you I would have. If only Arnie hadn't been so stubborn... My mom always told me not to say what if though, you end up regretting things.

I miss you, so much. It's almost impossible to describe how much I miss you. It's like my other half was torn off. It hurts, how much I miss you, how much I miss Dez, how much I miss Trish. Heck, I even miss your dad. Tell him I said hi, okay?

This whole experience in California isn't even close to what it would be if you guys were here. I'd be having so much more fun. I wouldn't sit around here being bossed around by Arnie to go discover more of California. We'd be eating ice cream, playing music on the side of the street (well, maybe not you, but you could watch), and just be making memories. If you were here, I'd do all of the things I wanted to do with you in Miami but never got around to. I'd teach you how to surf, help you get over your stage fright and so much more.

If only you knew what I would do to have one more movie night, or one more night staying up to write a song. If only you knew how much I want to hug you right now. I don't think I'd ever let go. They'd have to pry me off of you. I also really miss your little quirks. Like, your "dancing"? Yeah, I actually miss that. Weird, right?

Well, I have to go Ally. Arnie is calling for me, again. He knows the worst times fore me to record. I think he plans it. He really doesn't like me missing Miami.

I don't know how long it'll take for this letter to get to you, or how long it will take for you to answer me. If you answer me. I'll just hope for the best, Ally. Love ya.

Love,

Austin Moon, rockstar.


	2. Dear Austin, For Your Information

**A/N: How do you guys like it so far? Any questions? Review review review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. **

Dear Austin,

You were right, that letter meant more to me than a text or a phone call would mean to me. I'm going to find a spot to keep all of these letters, if you keep writing me of course.

I haven't had a pen pal since I was little, in second grade. Now that I think about it, I think it was you. Yeah, it was. Do you remember that? We would always argue over silly things. Like, pickles and pancakes and stuff. Maybe if I find the letter, I'll mail it to you, okay?

California sounds nice. It's not better than Miami though, right? I love Miami. It's where my mom died, it's where I met Trish, it's where I learned to ride a bike, it's where Dad opened his store, and most importantly, it's where I met you.

I don't think you know how important meeting you was in my life. The day I met you, well, I immediately felt like you were something different. Like you were something special, in the best way possible. It was the biggest event I've had since my mom died, and meeting you almost took away all the pain from the death of my mom. Obviously, there will always be a part of me grieving over her, but you made it bearable. You made me truly happy again. I just thought you should know that before I might not get a chance to tell you.

I told my dad you said hi. He said hi back, and that he misses you. He said Sonic Boom just isn't the same without you here. I agree. Trish and Dez also say hi. They told you not to send them letters though, because they probably wouldn't answer them.

Dez is as insane as ever, and Trish is still struggling to keep any job. She's worse at it now though, since she got fired from the best job she had: being your manager. I'm not trying to make you guilty, I just thought you should know that.

I miss you Austin, a lot. Without you here, it's like my moon left. Sure, I have a sun, but when the night comes around, things aren't the same. It's too dark. Movie nights just aren't the same without you. Dez and Trish get all cuddly on the couch (did I tell you Dez asked out Trish?), and I'm left alone. If you were here of course, I wouldn't be alone. Where you should be though, there's just an empty space on the couch.

I also miss your hugs, and your smile, and your voice. Actually, call me sometime, okay? I just need to hear you sing or something. Don't stop sending me letters though. I love ya.

Love,

Ally Dawson, songwriter for no one.


	3. Dear Ally, I Like Like You

**A/N: So, I would like to say thank you to everyone, especially my inspirations for this story- my parents and my best friend. I hope you all enjoy! Oh, by the way, I'll be starting my Austin & Ally/Hunger Games crossover soon. After this story it will be up. Review!**

Dear Ally,

I miss you. Tu me manques. Ich vermisse dich. Is fada liom umaim echo de menos. I miss you, I miss you, I miss you. God, I miss you Ally. I miss your brown hair that you chew when you get nervous. I miss your chocolate brown eyes that I just lost myself so easily in. I miss the passionate way you play piano. I miss the way you would always yell at me not to touch your book. I miss our hugs. I just miss you.

Do you miss me? Do you think about me every night like I do? Do you dream about me? I know, that sounds a little awkward, but I'm not going to lie. Ever since I came here, I've dreamt about you every night, in all different scenarios. I've dreamt about me and you surfing in Miami (you look hot in a yellow bikini). I've dreamt about me and you having a movie night where you were actually scared of the horror movie. I've dreamt you and me playing a concert in front of all of Miami. I've dreamt of you and me kissing, get married, etcetera.

I know, you like Dallas. He's more accesiable to you right now, anyway. I'm supportive as long as he makes you happy. As long as your happy, I can manage to be happy. I would always wish it was me though, holding you, touching you, kissing you.

I realize that this letter is kind of out of the blue, and I didn't really respond to anything you wrote in the last letter, but I had to get this off my chest. I wanted to tell you so badly in Miami, but I just wasn't sure how to say it. Then, Arnie came along and before I know it, I was in San Fransisco, and unable to tell you exactly how I feel.

So, I will try to put this all as best as I can in writing. Bare with me, you're the one who can make magic with words.

Ally, I like you. Like, _like like. _I realize that sounds childish, but I don't want to say I love you until I know you feel the same. When I was in Miami, you stole my heart. Now in San Fransisco, you have my heart. Please, don't break it too badly. At least lock it up for a little, where no one can get it. I don't want to give it away to anyone else.

Well, Arnie calls. I hate him. I hate him so much. He always interupts my letters.

I'll call you Monday. It's will be really late, so stay up for me, okay? Love ya, Ally-cat. Please answer me soon, I need to know what you think about all of that.

Love,

Austin Moon, a boy hopelessly in love


	4. Dear Austin, I Love You

**A/N: Guys, if you could share this story, that'd be fantastic. My dream would be to get one-hundred reviews on this story. Can you guys make that happen? I would love you all dearly? **

Dear Austin,

Wow, that was a little random. Well, actually, really random. It was sweet though. It made me cry, knowing that the whole time I liked you, you felt the same.

That's right, I liked you the whole time you were here. I came up with the whole "I like Dallas" thing to cover my butt when you read my journal. I kind of figured you woudn't feel the same. But from then on, I had to keep the act up so you wouldn't get suspicious. I never actually liked Dallas, Austin. It was always, _always _you.

All those things you said about me? My hair chewing, my "chocolate brown eyes you just got lost in", that was corny and mushy. I like when you're corny and mushy though. It makes me feel loved, and that's all I ever wanted from you. All I ever wanted was for you to love me, and for me to love you. And I do Austin, I love you.

Gosh Austin, I miss you. I miss your hair and how every beach blonde piece had to be perfect all the time. I love your hazel eyes, they made me feel all mushy inside. They melted me right to the core. I miss your goofy but cute grin whenever I would do something you thought was funny. I miss your outgoing personality, and the way you would always put your friends first. You didn't put your friends first this time though... Sorry, forget I wrote that.

Now will you tell me you love me Austin? Not like "Love ya", but a full out "I love you"? I've always wanted to hear that, or in this case read it. I've always wanted to be able to say that Austin Moon, the love of my life, loves me back.

Now though, it won't be the same I guess. We can't be together, Austin. It kills me to say this, but we won't be able to make this work. We both know it. With Arnie, and all those other prettier girls where you're at? We'll never make it. Ever. Plus, I'll never get to see you, never get to feel your touch, or your kiss, or anything. What will we do, Austin?

Should we just ignore these feelings and move on? Should I just wait for you to come back and hope you still love me then? Austin, I'm so confused without you here. All of my judgements and decisions are messed up without you.

I need you, Austin. I do. I'm not the same without you here. Dez and Trish have both picked up on it. I'm lonlier, knowing my other half is on the other side of the country. I've also been depressed. You are NOT allowed to tell anyone, but I've eve cut myself a few times. Just to get some of the pain of missing you out. It's not that big of a deal, only four times. I swear.

I can't wait to hear your voice. I'll be up that night, I swear. I will be hugging my phone waiting for your call. I don't know what I'll say, or even if I'll speak at all. I just want to hear your voice. Your breathing. Anything.

Write back soon. I love you, Austin.

Love,

Ally, the girl who loves her Moon


	5. Dear Ally, I Love and Miss You

**A/N: 23% of my review goal accomplished! Keep reviewing guys! **

Dear Ally,

Don't talk like that Ally, we can make this work. I know, people say that long relationships are hard, and I won't lie, they are. It's torture to love someone so much and not be able to feel their touch, but we can do this Ally. We can be a couple across the country, and soon, in a year, we will be reunited. I promise Ally.

As soon as I see you again, we will do everything I ever dreamt of doing with you, okay? I'm going to teach you how to surf, and I'm going to try to help you get over your stage fright, and we're going to get ice cream, and walk down the boardwalk, and go to that carnival you wanted to go to so badly. I wish I had taken you that night. Heck, we could even get married for all I care.

You probably wouldn't want to get married so soon obviously, but I wouldn't mind. Really, I wouldn't. I don't mind getting married so young, as long as I'm in love. And I'm in love, Ally. I'm in love with you. I have been since Trish's party, and I saw you so upset after Dallas rejected you. I was looking down at you from the stage, and everything froze. It felt like it was just you and me in the room. I hated, _hated _seeing you so upset. It almost killed me. At that moment, I would do anything to see your gorgeous smile again, so I did the first thing that came to mind, which was dance with you. Later that night, I realized I loved you.

Yesterday, I saw someone who looked like you. I swear, Ally, I cried. That's how much I miss you right now. I look in the mirror, and I just don't see the person I used to be. I don't see the person you helped me become. I don't see that goodness in me. I want to have you back, so I can become the me I'd rather be again. Not Austin, but Austin_&Ally_. The "& Ally" part is the part I'd rather have, anyway.

I feel terrible that I left you for this. I always told myself I would put my friends before my career. I thought I learned that when Demonica came along, but I guess I was wrong. I wish I was still there with you. It really is torture here.

Arnie doesn't like it when I miss Miami. He says, "It's a waste of time, kid. When I'm done with you, you're never going to want to leave here." He lies though, because all I can think about is leaving here, and going home to see you. He doesn't like you, you know. He told me the first week I was hired. He said, "That Ally girl is such a wimp, she's got talent and doesn't flaunt it. How stupid." I disagree. I'm glad you didn't "flaunt" your talent. I would never have met you, and if I did, I would never have been able to keep you to myself.

I know I told you in my last two letters, but I'm going to tell you again. I miss you. God only knows how much I miss you Ally. I just think you should know that. I really miss you. I miss everything about you. I missed you from the moment I walked out of the Sonic Boom.

You know, I found the perfect song to describe how I feel about you right now. You might want to look it up later; I Never Told You by Colbie Calliet. _But I never told you, what I should have said. No I never told you, I just held it in. And now I miss everything about you. I can't believe that I still want you after all the things we've been through, I miss everything about you. Without you. _

By the way, Ally, never EVER hurt yourself. It better not happen again. If you keep hurting yourself, I'll start. I can't see you in pain, without me being in it with you.

I can't wait to call you tonight. I can't wait to hear your voice. Oh, one more thing. Be my girlfriend? I promise we'll make it work. I love you, Ally.

Love,

Austin, the boy who misses his girl more than life


	6. Dear Austin, I'm Hurting

Dear Austin,

Of course I'll be your girlfriend, Austin. Was there ever any doubt I wouldn't? I've been falling for you ever since that night on the Helen Show. The fact that you would risk your performance to help me get over my stagefright really touched me, Austin.

You know, I loved hearing your voice. I had had a really bad day, and that's all I looked forward to. I knew my whole day would be better as soon as I heard your voice, and it did. As soon as I heard you say hello, I smiled for the first time that whole day. When you sung, I almost cried from happiness. In that moment, I almost felt whole again. I felt like nothing would get to me, as long as you were there. You should call me again soon.

When you had to go though, that gigantic hole in my heart came back. I know there was no way you could stay, I heard Arnie yell for you, but I still felt heartbroken. I didn't want you to leave me alone. I fell asleep crying. If only you were there to hold me...

It's amazing what you do to me. You can make me be the happiest girl in the world by saying I love you, or the most depressed by saying goodbye. Lately, it's been depressed. Trish and Dez are starting to really worry about me. I've never told them about the cuts though. That'd make them over the edge.

I know you told me not to hurt myself Austin, but I'm not going to lie to you either. I probably couldn't anyway, as bad as a liar I am. Anyway, I cut myself again. Just one, on my right arm. Right after you called. It's the only thing that gets me through the pain, Austin. Please don't make me stop. Please, don't hurt yourself either. That will just make me feel like I need to do it more.

As for the whole marriage thing, Austin, don't you think you're rushing things? Let's just try to get through this big bump first, okay? I promise one day we'll get married, but after you are home for a bit. It's kind of impossible right now, anyway, with Arnie and all.

I've never told you, but I really hate Arnie. He is the worst person I've ever known, even though I barely know him. All I need to know, is that he took you away from me. I've never hated someone before, it makes my stomach feel tainted.

Oh, I found a song for you to listen to. Look it up on MyTewb, okay? It's called A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope **(!)**. It's really pretty. It made me cry. I actually think you might cry too, if you listen to the lyrics closely enough.

Well, as much as I don't want to, I have to go baby. The store has to be ran by someone, and since my dad is at a convention _again_, that someone is me. I love you, Austin.

Love,

Ally

**A/N: Okay, this is for the exclamation mark. I absolutely LOVE that song. Go look it up, okay everyone? Oh, question of the chapter. I'm going to start doing that, starting now. **

**Have you cried reading this story? **


	7. Dear Ally, Please Stop

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry it's taken me so long to write this! I have a plan for the story, but there's a couple chapters here and there that I need to get ideas for. This was one of those chapters, and I just got an idea. Alright, review everyone!**

Dear Ally,

You don't get it, do you? When I said don't hurt yourself, I meant don't hurt yourself. I don't care how painful this may be Ally, trust me I feel the pain too, but cutting yourself isn't the answer. Eventually, it will just put you in more pain. Ally, you have to stop. No ifs, ands, or buts. It stops as soon as you get this letter, understand?

Remember when I said if you cut yourself, I would too? That I didn't want you in pain without me being in it with you? Well, I mean it. Expect a picture message on your phone tonight. Just remember that it's because of you.

I don't even want to think about you hurting yourself, Ally. I don't want to imagine you in tears standing in your bathroom, holding the blade to your wrist. I don't want to imagine the blood pouring down your lovely pale sking. Darn it, Ally! It's too much!

When I hear about the cuts, I feel like you're cutting me, too. No, it's more than that. I feel like you're stabbing me over and over and over in my chest, making sure that I'm put through as much pain as possible. I swear Ally, you better not tell anyone, but I cry when you cut yourself. I sob. It's so much pain that I just have to let it go.

You cutting yourself is torture to me, Ally. I hate knowing that you are in pain and that I can't be there to comfort you. I can't be there to hold you and let you cry in my arms. I can't be there to play with your hair and tell you that everything will be okay. I can't hug you and hold you and never let you go. And it's all because of Arnie, and me. Mostly me.

I should've said no to Arnie. Now, Arnie won't let me fire him. Did I tell you that? I tried firing him, quiting, anything to get back to Miami to see your beautiful face. You know what he told me? He said, "Look, you little kid. I don't care. You will stay here with me. You're not going back to that little slut Ally. For all you know, she could be moved on to another boy. Why can't you? Move on to another girl, there are prettier ones here anyway. Get over her and get over the fact that you are STUCK HERE."

I should've slapped him, right there across his ugly freaking face. I should have put him through the torture that he puts you and me from. If only I had. Maybe I'd be back home with you...

I love you, Ally. I can't wait to see you babygirl. I swear it won't be too much longer. I'll convince Arnie to let me come here, or I'll sneak away. Whatever happens, happens. I just need to be near you soon.

I listened to that song. You were right, I did tear up a little. Gosh, I sound like a wimp. I cry too much... I found a song for you, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. Listen to it sometime. okay?

I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. Stop hurting yourself. I swear we'll be together soon.

Oh, guess what! I love you.

Love,

Austin, broken rockstar

* * *

><p>Later that night, Ally was standing in her bathroom, watching herself in the mirror. Her brown eyes were bloodshot, and filled to the brim with salty tears. Her pale cheeks had rivers of tears streaming down them. Her small lips were pulled tightly into a frown.<p>

She thought about all the pain she was in. She loved Austin so much, but this long distance was killing her. She knew that he told her not to hurt herself, but she felt as if it was the only thing she could do to let out the pain bottled up inside her.

She glanced down at the counter. There rested the blade, glinting from the lamp above her. She slowly reached out her hand to pick it up. She was debating whether or not to slice it through her skin on her wrist, when her ringtone went off.

_But I never told you, what I should've said. No, I never told you, I just held it in. Now, I miss everything about you- _

Her ringtone was cut short by the eager brunette sliding open her phone. That ringtone was reserved for one person only, a very special person at that. It was for her love, Austin Moon.

She quickly went into her text messages, eager to see what the blonde had to say. She pushed a button to open the message and immediately wished she hadn't.

"Please stop cutting. It hurts me more than you know. I love you," Was all the message said. It was not the message that made her drop the blade though, it was the picture that was attached.

The picture was simple, just a quick shot of Austin's wrist. There though, on his wrist, were some dark pink lines. They were barely noticable, unless you looked close enough. Ally caught it though. There in the dark pink lines forever carved into his skin read, "Ally".

**Another Author's note: How was it? Did anyone expect that? I tried to drop a hint a couple chapters ago when he was like, "If you keep hurting yourself, I'll start." Anyway, question of the chapter. **

**What was the best Austin and Ally fanfiction you've read? **

**Mine was "swimming in miami" by Silverflare07. I was sobbing by the end. I like almost all Auslly fanfictions though, that was just the only one that's moved me enough to cry. **


	8. Dear Austin, Come Home

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys. Anyway, I'm exactly halfway to my goal! Keep reviewing! Tell others to review! Anything! I love you all!**

Dear Austin,

I threw away the blade. It's over, I'm done cutting. I'll just have to find a new way to let go of all the stress and pain building up in me. If you have any suggestions, Austin, you need to tell me them before I pick another stupid hobby.

By the way, are you stupid? Not in the unintelligent way, but in the way of common sense? Why would you cut my name into your wrist Austin? You realize that's going to leave a scar there now, right? You will forever have Ally carved into your wrist. I'm sure you probably don't want that there!

Years from now, you're going to be on some date with some California chick and she's going to see my name on your wrist. Then what happens, Austin? You get slapped in the face, considered a player, and lose your date? Did you even think how that might affect you in the future? If you were going to cut yourself, why cut my name? Seriously, Austin! Think a little!

Never, ever, ever cut yourself again. Ever. Austin Shor Moon, if I see one more scar on that perfect arm, or _anywhere_ else on you, you will have a big problem coming your way. Understand? It put me through more pain than you could ever, ever imagine.

Or is that how you felt when I cut myself? Did you feel like it's all your fault? Like, if you could, you'd put the scar on you instead of them? That's how I feel. It leaves me feeling just so... hopeless, useless, scared, upset.

You know, you should show Arnie. You don't have to go right out and say, "Oh, look Arnie. I cut my girlfriend's name into my wrist!", but you could show it off until he finally notices. Just to see how mad he gets. You don't have to, it's just a thought.

By the way, did you ever talk to Arnie about coming to Miami? That's all I've looked forward to for the last couple weeks. If you can, Austin, can you talk to him about it? I just miss you so much, and I'm so desperate to see you, to hold you, to touch you, to kiss you, anything.

I really miss you, Austin. I've never missed someone as much as I miss you before. Then again, I've never loved someone as much as I love you before. I love you, Austin. Always remember that, okay? Write me back soon, or call me, or anything.

I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, and infinity times more.

Love,

Ally, the girl with the best boyfriend ever

P.S. Three more things. One, listen to Smile by Uncle Cracker. It reminds me of you. Two, I love you. Three, is it bad that I'm considering the whole marriage thing?

**A/N: Okay guys, the next two chapters will both be Austin. Then, a twist. Enjoy, and keep reading!**

**Question: What do you think the twist will be? **


	9. Welcome

**A/N: Okay, I've changed my mind. The twist starts... NOW! Mwahahaha! Enjoy! Keep in mind though, this is not the end of the story. In fact, there should be near ten chapters left to go. **

Ally sat on her bed, covered in her purple sheets. She had them pulled over her head, like she was trapped in a cacoon waiting to break free. Honestly, she felt that way, too. With her beloved singer so far away from her, she felt as if she were stuck in a cacoon. Once Austin came home, only then she would break free.

The thought of the blonde boy brought Ally to tears again. It was the third time she had cried today, and it was only eleven in the morning. It had been like this for the past week, her crying constantly. The only way she could soothe herself was to listen to the playlist she had made of their songs, and read his letters to her. Her favorite was the one where he told her how much he liked her. She read it at least five times.

Trish and Dez always called her "obsessed" with Austin. As true as that may seem, it wasn't the case. She had just never loved someone as much as she loves him. They had never experienced the pain she was in right now. If Dez had to go all the way across the country, leaving Trish behind, she knew Trish would be in the position Ally is in now.

The brunette was still wallowing in self-pity when her father, Lester, burst into the bedroom.

"Allyson Rose Dawson, you are coming out of this room whether you like it or not!" He said. He stomped over to his daughter, who was now wide-eyed and furiously shaking her head. The man grabbed his daughter's arm and lifted her out of the bed. He practically dragged her to the bathroom. After pushing her in, he yelled from the other side of the door, "Get in a shower now. You're going to watch the Sonic Boom today."

He heard the groan from the other side of the door, but he heard the shower turn on. Lester smirked to himself as he known what waited for her at the Sonic Boom.

_Ally_

I really didn't want to be doing this. I didn't want to leave my nice little cacoon on my bed. All I wanted to do was listen to music and reread all the letters me and Austin had sent to each other. Yet, here I was. Getting dressed to go work at the Sonic Boom. Just what I wanted to do on my Saturday. Notice the sarcasm.

After putting on a yellow skirt with a sunflower shirt tucked into it, paired with my brown belt and brown ankle boots, I set out to go to work. While I walked, I noted everything I passed, and the memories that went along with it.

That mailbox? That's where I put my last letter to be mailed off to Austin. That fountain? That's where Nelson almost drowned, before Austin saved him of course. That table in the food court? That's where I pretended to watch Dallas, when I was actually thinking about Austin. That store? That's the Sonic Boom, which had a whole bunch of memories of me and Austin singing, dancing, playing piano, pulling all-nighters, and so much more. It actually hurt to look at the store. That boy inside the store? That's Austin.

Oh my gosh, that's Austin.

_Austin_

I sat on the counter in the Sonic Boom. I really missed it here. Correction, I missed spending time with Ally here. Where was she anyway? Mr. Dawson said she would be here at noon! It's already ten minutes past noon! I don't have time to waste, I need to spend every minute I have in Miami with Ally.

I looked down at my wrist, rubbing the scars I had made a few nights ago. At this point, they were one of the only reminders I had of my girl. I had lost almost everything else. Her laugh, her scent, her fashion sense, the way she felt when I hugged her. The only things I had left were the letters, the music, the stuffed dolphin she gave me, and the scars.

I was still pondering what could've caused her lateness when I saw her. She was walking at an incredibly slow pace when she finally arrived. She stared at the store sign for about a minute until finally she looked through the glass. Her eyes scanned over the store before finally snapping back to me. Her jaw hung open for a moment before finally snapping into an over-joyed smile. She pushed open the door and ran into my awaiting arms.

She cried, and laughed, and smiled all while squeezing me so tightly I thought I would suffocate. It was only fair though, for I was squeezing her just as hard. I buried my face in her hair and whiffed in the familiar scent that I've missed all to much. It smelled like vanilla and strawberry, with a hint of pickles. It was actually a very nice smell.

"Austin!" She cried into my chest, still latched onto me. "I've missed you so much. How are you here? Why are you here? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy your here, I just can't believe it! It's you, like really you. Not like a hologram or anything, that's just be silly. Right? I mean, they've made holograms before so may-"

I interupted my lovely songwriter by kissing her passionately. It was the nicest way to get her to be quiet, and I always wanted to kiss her. That's when it hit me. This was our first kiss. I needed to make it special.

I brought my hands down to her thigh and lifted her until she was straddling me around the waist. I lifted her onto the counter and trapped her there. I wasn't going to let her get away for awhile.

After about a couple minutes, our little make-out session ended. She pushed off of me and smiled. I knew my hair wasmost likely messed up from her playing with it, and I most likely looked like a wreck, but I smiled my goofy grin. In response, she giggled. It was one of the sweetest noises I've ever heard.

"How are you here? Why are you? Does Arnie know? How long are you going to be here?" She asked. I smiled even more. My grin turned into the special smile that I reserved for special moments only.

Without saying a word, I handed her the letter that I was going to send, but then decided to save for this moment here.

_Ally_

After asking my millions of questions, Austin respoded by putting an envelope in my hand. I ripped it open and put the envelope back on the counter. I opened the folded paper, gave my left hand to Austin so he could hold it, and began to read.

"Dear Ally,

I put your name on my wrist because years from now, when I'm on a date with the most amazing girl in the world, she'll know about the scars. She'll know about them, because she'll know when I did them and why. She'll know who the scars were for, and she'll know that those scars were for her. Basically, I won't be with anyone but you Ally. Ever."

I paused my reading. Not that I wanted to, but because I was forced to. Austin had taken my left hand and turned it over, looking at the scars. Slowly, as if not to disturb me, he kissed each of the scars. When he got to the last one, he continued to kiss up my arm. He was currently at my neck. It felt so good that I just had to stop and throw back my head. I could feel him smirk against my skin. When he continued up to my chin, I read the rest.

"I have a surprise for you, babygirl. I'm coming to Miami. I finally convinced Arnie. 'Convinced' meaning I bugged him enough until he finally agreed. I'll be there in a couple days, and I'm staying for the week. I plan to spend that whole week, every minute, with you.

I love you. I can't wait to see you. I have to start packing now, so I have to go. See you soon.

Love,

Austin, the luckiest boy in the world"

He didn't plan on being with any other girl for the rest of his life? He thinks I'm the most amazing girl in the world? I have the sweetest boyfriend in the world.

I put the letter down and wrapped my arms around Austin's neck. I smiled as he kissed the tip of my ear and then started to make his way back down again, purposely missing my lips. He stayed at my neck for a little again when he reached there. I threw my head back again and sighed, playing with the blonde hair at the tip of his neck.

This week was going to be the best week of my life.


	10. Why I Love You

**A/N: 74 Reviews? You guys are awesome! Oh, and I have one special shout-out (although every review means a lot to me!): **

** To Emma: You do not know how much your review meant to me! Thank you so much for pointing out that the romance is moving too fast, I wil try to make it better in this story from this point on and for future refrence. I also thank you for pointing out the fact that Arnie wasn't clearly defined. I tried dropping a few hints earlier on, but I guess I didn't explain it enough. Arnie is his manager now. He discovered Austin in Miami and Austin was signed to a label. It required him to fly out to San Francisco though so he could record his first album. That's where the story starts. (: **

** Okay, review, review, review! **

_Ally_

Sunday marked the first full day I had with Austin. I woke around six in the morning from excitement. Immediately, I called Austin. To my surprise, he was actually awake.

"Good morning," I said, already perky. Austin, on the other hand, sounded a little sluggish.

"Mornin' sunshine," He said, stiffling a yawn.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked him, curious to why the boy who was always sleeping is now up very early.

"I couldn't wait to talk to the most beautiful girl in the world," He said. I could almost see the smirk on his face.

"You're so sweet," I gushed. I could feel my cheeks turning a bright red. "What do you want to do today?"

There was silence on the phone for a moment before Austin finally answered, "Why don't we go to the beach. I kind of miss the Miami one, no matter how good California's may be,"

At first I nodded, then realized he couldn't see it. "Okay, meet me at the Sonic Boom in thirty minutes?"

"Sure. See you there, babygirl," He yawned again and then hung up.

I sprung up out of my bed. Searching around my room, I set my eyes on the closet. I walked towards it and threw open the doors. After a bit of digging, I found my bathing suits. I had two choices, my one piece or my bikini.

Deciding that I wanted to show off to Austin a little, I quickly changed into the bikini. I slid on a cover-up over it. After pulling up my hair and brushing my teeth, I grabbed a pop-tart and towel and left.

Twenty minutes later, I was in the Sonic Boom waiting for Austin. In the next couple minutes, he finally arrived in his bathing suit. I couldn't help but stare at his toned and tan bare chest. I could feel the smile light up my face when I realized all _that_ was all mine.

Austin caught me staring and put a lopsided grin on his face. Suddenly, his eyes lit up, which could only mean one thing- he had an idea.

"When I walk through the doors," He started to sing. His smile grew even wider. He grabbed me around the waist and started spinning me around. "This is what I see. Ally Dawson is starin' at me. I've got this girl in my arms and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it,"

I laughed, knowing where this was going. He spun me around one more time before finishing his little song. He didn't sing it out loud though. He let his head drop to my ear and whispered the last part. "I'm sexy and I know it," He spun me around a few more times before finally letting me go.

"Ready to go to the beach?" I asked him, smiling. He nodded and then turned his back to me.

"C'mon, Austin!" I said, trying to pull him out the door.

"Get on my back!" He said.

"Uh, no, I'm good. I'll fall," I argued, just ready to get to the beach.

Before I could move, Austin soun around and picked me up bridal style. "You have two choices. You can go to the beach with me, on my back. Or you can go to the beach alone,"

I gasped. What was his issue?

"Fine," I grumbled. I got down and climbed onto his back. He grabbed my legs and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Resting my head on his shoulder, I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the looks of people as we walked throught the street. Finally, we set off.

About ten minutes later, I felt myself being put onto the ground. "Okay, Ally. You can open your eyes, we're here," Austin said. I opened my eyes and took in the site around me.

The beach was small, only about a mile wide, and we were the only people here. A little to our right, a picnic was set up, with pickles and pancakes. I couldn't help but smile. I quickly stood up and hugged Austin, squeezing as hard as I could.

"Thank you so much, Austin!" I yelled. He spun me in a circle before finally putting me down.

We spent the rest of the day swimming, surfing, playing around, enjoying our picnic, kissing, etcetera. When the sun started to set, we went back to the Sonic Boom. Austin changed into some spare clothes he left here, and I changed into a tank-top with flannel pants.

After we set up our make-shift "bed" (the couch), Austin and I laid there, just cuddling and enjoying each others company. I was idly tracing shapes onto his bare arm. I kept tracing them lower and lower until I finally reached his wrist. I flipped it over and realized it was the arm with the scars.

I traced my name and kissed each letter. He shivered at the touch and moaned slightly.

"Why me, Austin? Why do you like me?"

_Austin_

Why do I like Ally? Well, I know the answer, but I can't put it into words. I've never been good with words anyway, that was always Ally's expertise.

"Well," I started. I was trying to think of how to put this. "First of all, I don't like you. I love you. I've never felt as strongly about someone as I do about you."

I saw the blush creep up to her pale cheeks and she continued kissing my scars. It felt really good, and I could help but smile whenever she would press her lips against each letter.

"Second of all, I love you because you're you. You're gorgeous," I said. She smiled again, still blushing from my last remark. "And you have an amazing personality. You're so loyal to your friends, and you're sweet. I love you because of your little quirks, ya' know. Like your hair chewing, and the way you stutter when you get nervous. Not to mention the way your unique. You're your own person, and your not afraid to show it."

By the time I was done my little speech, I looked down at the brunette in my arms. She was crying, still trying to kiss my scars but failing. She kept missing the letters, her vision blurred by the tears.

"What's wrong, Ally? What'd I say? Please don't cry!" I rubbed her back, hoping it would soothe her. Finally, her tears ran out and she looked up at me and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong, Austin. You just said the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me," She said. She reached up and planted a kiss in my cheek before cuddling in my arms and drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: There's that chapter! What did you think? **

**Question of the chapter (totally forgot this last chapter): What is your favorite band? **

**I listen to a lot of different kinds of music, so I have a couple different favorite bands. Some of my favorites though have to be: We Came as Romans, Breathe Carolina, The Band Perry, Asking Alexandria, and John Mayer. Odd mix, right? **

**Well, review review review! **


	11. Goodbye

**A/N: You guys probably hate me. I don't blame you. I hate myself too. It's been almost two weeks since I last updated, all due to my own laziness. **

**Before a forget, a special shout-out to tigerab1997: Thank you for your review! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to address your idea, I probably should've gotten around to this sooner. Anywho, I really like that idea. The idea I had was actually very similar to that idea, but Austin will not be there. I don't want o give too much away, but if you would like a spoiler on my idea, feel free to PM me. **

**So, without further ado, chapter eleven. This is eleven right?**

_Ally_

The days quickly ticked away, and before I knew it, it was Sunday again. Time for Austin to leave. I woke up that morning in his arms, feeling a remarkable dread in my stomach. He would have to leave me, again.

Considering that this would be the last time his arms would be around me in awhile, I didn't move away. I just snuggled into his arms more, burying my face into his bare chest. He felt the movement though, for he shifted and kissed my head.

"Mornin', Sunshine," He said to me, kissing my hair. I giggled, then realized that I wouldn't get to feel his kiss for awhile. I slowly tilted my head up to look into his perfect hazel eyes. He stared down at me, sadness reflecting accross his face.

"It's Sunday, isn't it?" He asked, pulling me closer to him. I felt myself nod. My body felt like a shell, my soul curling up inside of me to grieve. His face showed even more sadness.

"I don't want you to go..." I said, feeling hot, salty liquid rise up to my eyes. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"Babygirl, if I could stay, I'd never ever leave this position." He said. His eyes seemed to be watering up. I've never seen him cry before. Must be my mind playing tricks on me. Austin Moon _never _cries.

He pulled me into a hug and I finally let my tears fall. I looked back up at him and kissed him on the lips as passionately as I could. He let his arms fall to my waist. I lifted mine to his neck. I played with the soft hair at his nape as he moaned.

"Ally," He whispered. I would miss him saying my name. "Oh, Ally. What if..."

I broke off the kiss and stared him straight in the eye. "What if what?" I asked him, desperate to know what he was going to say. Although, I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"What if, well, what if I stayed?" He said, looking down at me. I shifted. Of course I _wanted_ him to stay, but he couldn't. This was his dream! He couldn't just throw it all away now. Besides, what about Arnie?

"No. No, no, no. Austin, I really want you to stay-" I said, before being rudely interuppted.

"Well, then, I'll stay. I'll figure out how to get rid of Arnie. Then, we can get married, and live together, and have kids, and Ally! It'll be great!" He said all in one breath. He said such a big grin on his face, and he looked so happy. It made it that much harder to deny it, but I knew it was for the best.

"Austin, no. This is your dream. As much as I want you home, you can't leave your dream. Not now," His face fell as his eyes looked into mine, pleading.

"But, Ally, we could live happily ever after now. We wouldn't have to wait."

"Don't rush it Austin. We'll have our happily ever after sooner than you think." I reached up to kiss him again, and our mini argument was forgetten. He rolled onto his back, hoisting me up on top of him. I smiled and he chuckled. I kissed him again, not planning to let go this time. I slid my arms back around his neck to play with his hair. He broke the kiss to travel down to my neck.

"Austin..." I whispered. He smirked. I rolled my head to the side and moaned. I would really miss this. This, this moment of peace. This moment of pure happiness and passion. Most of all, I would miss the boy sharing this moment with me.

"I'm going to miss you," I said. He continued to place kisses along my neck. "A lot." Finally, he pulled off to look me in the eyes. He gave me a small but sad smile.

"I'll miss you too, Sunshine," He mumbled. He let his chin fall onto my head as I buried my face into his chest.

I really wish my moon didn't have to go.

_Austin_

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" I asked her, looking into her eyes. My eyes were pleading with hers, hoping she'd change her mind.

"No, Austin. This is your dream. Go," She let a tear fall down her cheek and bit her lip. If only she knew how much I loved when she did that. If only she knew how beautiful she looked when she cried, even more than when she wasn't.

"Oh, babygirl," I whispered. I really wish she had said she wanted me to stay. I would've in a blink of an eye. "I love you."

She looked shocked for a moment, and I wondered why. What had I done? Then, it hit me. She writes those words to me all the time, but she's never had to say them. Did she not love me enough to say them?

"You don't have to say it, Ally... It's okay." I whispered, pulling her into a hug. Honestly, I felt a little heart-broken.

"No. I love you, Austin. I do," She reached up and planted a kiss on my lips. I took in this moment, this kiss, knowing it would be the last I get from her in awhile.

Our moment was interuppted by the limo driver honking his horn. I struggled to remember his name. Garfield? Gunther? Gerard? That's it, Gerard.

"One minute, Gerard!" I yelled. I could practically see the scowl forming on his wrinkly face. I kissed Ally one more time, hugged her, took in her scent, and turned around and got in the limo.

I rolled down my window to get one last look at my love. She looked so sad, so heartbroken. She caught me looking and gave me a slight wave. I made a heart out of my hands. She giggled before mirroring my actions.

Too quickly, she was out of my sight. I slid my hand into my pocket, fumbling for an object I knew I left in there. After clutching it, I pulled it out so I could look at it. Resting in my hand was a velvet box. Slowly, I snapped open the lid. Inside gleamed the shiny silver ring with the diamond resting on top.

"I should've done it," I mumbled to myself. Gerard heard it though.

"What was that, sir?" He asked. I looked down at my shoes, suddenly interested in them.

"Nothing." I snapped the lid shut and put it back in my pocket.

**A/N: Good? Bad? I dunno, review and tell me! **

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Who is your celebrity crush? **

**Mine is Ben Bruce, the guitar player from Asking Alexandria. And Ross Lynch, course. He's such a cutie.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Dear Austin, Your Sunshine

**A/N: Okay, this will be a pretty long author's note, but if you read through it, you might just get a spoiler. **

**A special shout-out to SeleStarz: I've been meaning to give you a shout-out forever, but I'm finally getting around to it. Well, let me start by saying thank you for reviewing! And thank you for reviewing my other story, and the other one, and the other one, and basically all of them. Seriously, it means a lot. I'm really glad you like the story. It's people like you that I write this stuff for. Also, a super special thank-you for saying that I'm one of your favorite writers on the archive. That made my day. Well, I hope you like this chapter, thanks again!**

**Another shout-out to Tessie13: Thank you for reviewing! I'm very glad you like my story seeing as you're one of my favorite writers on this archive, despite the fact you're a One Direction fan. I'll just overlook that piece of information. Anywho, I love your ideas. If you don't mind, could I use them? They gave me a huge idea for the end, but for the huge idea, I need your ideas. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Okay, here's the thing. I have no spoilers for you. Instead, I have a contest. I know, exciting right? Well, you know how I'm always talking about getting my hundreth review? I'm five away. Yup, only five. So, here's the contest. Whoever my hundreth reviewer is, you get to make an OC for my story. I realize that this contest isn't that great, but I need an OC, and I figured that would be the best way to go about this. So, to my hundreth reviewer, here is the form. Oh, and the OC *MUST BE A GIRL*:**

**Name (first and last): Appearance: Hobbies: The way they dress:**

**So without further ado, I present chapter twelve. **

Dear Austin,

It's only been about fifteen minutes since you left and I already feel like I've died a slow and extremely painful death. How do you do that to me? You can make me so sad just by saying goodbye.

I should've told you to stay. I shouldn't have let you go, not again. That was the most stupid desicion I've ever made. I mean, I was grieving over you all that time, you finally come back, and I let you go again? Out of _will_? What was I thinking! You could've been with me right now, and I wouldn't have to be writing a letter to you at all! Not that I don't mind writing letters to you, it's just the fact that you could've been here in person with no need for me to write to you.

I wish you were here, in Miami, where you belong. Well, even more specifically, in my arms, where you belong. I seriously miss being able to hug you and not have to let go. I miss the feeling of being wrapped inside of your arms and snuggling into your chest in the mornings. I miss the way you would call me your "sunshine" and your "babygirl". I really like when you call me that, you know. It makes me feel special.

I'm glad I told you I love you. I know, it seems like I hesitated, but I've just never had to say it before. It's one thing to write it, but to actually have to _say_ it? It's kind of freaked me out. Not that I don't love you, just that love is such a big word.

You know that right? How big of a word love is? You tell me it all the time, but do you really know what it means, Austin? To me, it means commitment. It means that when you find a person you love, you are commited to loving them. Commited to being there for them. Commited to cheering them up. Just, commited to _them_. What does it mean to you?

Well, thinking about love... I hate Arnie. I never even got a chance to see him while he was down here! If I had seen him, I would've spoken my mind. I would've told him how bad of a manager he is, and how you should be let go if you didn't want to be there anymore, and how he should leave me alone, and just so much stuff that it would've made his mind spin.

What does Arnie look like? In my mind, he is a creepy, chubby man in his mid-fourties who thinks he is still cool. He wears his couple strands of hair slicked back to his head underneath a twisted hat. He'd dress like a teenager, but of course, he'd look ridiculous. Am I close to what he looks like?

My dad said hello again, and he says that he wishes he could've seen you while you were down here. Of course, I probably wouldn't have let you leave my side though. WHile you were here, I planned to spend every moment with you.

I never got to thank you for all the dates. So, thank you. They were really nice and really sweet. Especially the beach one; that was my favorite of them all.

Well, I have to go baby. Write me soon, and maybe call me? You know I love hearing your voice...

Love,

Ally, your sunshine

**A/N: Reivew review review! **

**Question of the Chapter: Ever been to a concert? If so, who was it? **


	13. Dear Ally, Your Baby

**A/N: And the winner is... RedRibbons101! Woohoo! Congratulations! The form is on chapter twelve. As soon as you can get it to me, that'd be great. I'd like to throw that twist in soon. **

**Oh, in other news, I FINALLY REACHED ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! AH! I'M SO HAPPY! I literally had a five minute dance party while my friend made fun of me! Thank you all soooooooo much for all of your lovely reviews guys. I love you all sooooooo much right now, it's not even funny! **

**Okay, so, without further ado, chapter thirteen! **

Dear Ally,

I'm not going to lie, I totally wish you told me to stay. I could be hugging you, cuddling with you, kissing you, even getting married to you right now. Instead, I'm in crappy San Francisco. With Arnie. Someone I would definitely _not_ want to do any of that with.

On the topic of Arnie, you had a pretty good guess on what he looks like. Except, he has no hair at all and is always wearing track suits. Disgusting right? If I didn't know who he was, I would think he was a pedophile. Then again... no one said he wasn't... Arnie could totally pass for a pedophile! Ew. Well, now I have to try to get my mind off of that before I permanently scar myself... So, change of subject.

Baby, don't be so sad. I really hate seeing- scratch that, reading- you be sad. It makes me upset. You have to think positive, doll. For example, instead of thinking that we didn't get enough time together, think about how we at least got _some_ time together.

I know that asking you to stay positive is a big request, but just try it. That's how I've been trying to be, even though I usually can't. It's the only thing that's been getting me through lately.

You know I love you right? I realize love is a big word, and that it should be used carefully. Believe me, I do use it carefully. I use it only when I'm sure that it should be used. And I know that it should be used here. What I feel for you, sunshine? It's love. I'm sure.

As for what love means to me? I've never really thought about it. I guess that, to me, love means happiness. I mean, think about it. When you're around someone you love, you feel happy beyond belief. Like, my mom, my siblings, and you. Whenever I'm around any of you, especially you, I'm so happy that I feel as if I'm about to explode. Sometimes I think I might.

That reminds me of a memory I had with Dez and you. Remember that one time Dez needed to do that science project, and he wanted to make a volcano? Then, when he finished, he said he was so happy he wanted to explode. It was really funny until Dez blew up his volcano because he couldn't blow himself up. Tomato sauce was everywhere! I can't believe your dad didn't kill Dez on the spot!

Speaking of your dad, tell him I said hi again. I would've went to see him, but I didn't want to leave you for even one moment. I didn't realize how much he missed me. Do Dez and Trish miss me like that? I barely ever hear from them...

I don't want to lose everyone. Like, Dez. I can't lose Dez, he's my best friend! Even Trish. As mean as she can be, I couldn't live without her sneaky self. Yet, I feel as if the distance is tearing me apart from everyone. Especially you, Alls. Please, please make sure I don't lose you. I don't know what I'd do without you.

Well, time to record. Remember, send me a song sometime soon, okay? Love you baby. Bye.

Love,

Austin, your baby

**A/N: Okay, remember RedRibbons101, OC form is on the last chapter. I need it a.s.a.p. please. Anywho, review everyone! And sorry for the random questions, just trying to get some questions out there, you know. **

**Question of the chapter: What song do you think I will use for Ally's song to Austin?**

**I bet you all will get it wrong, but have fun trying. (;**


	14. Dear Austin, Can't Stand It

**A/N: I'm back, and very disappointed in you guys. Just kidding, just kidding. I do wish someone had even considered a song by Nevershoutnever! though... because that's the artist of the song I'm using... All rights go to Christofer Drew Ingle (one of the cutest guys alive) for his song. Go check him out if you haven't before. On with the story...**

Dear Austin,

I think I can do that. Being positive doesn't sound too hard. I've already started to be positive. Dez and Trish have noticed, too. They are visiting more now and inviting me to do more things with them. I really missed actually.

Dez and Trish are actually really cute together. They still argue, but not as bad. They're usually just play-arguments anyway. On the rare occasion it is a big argument, they immediately make up. It's adorable. It always makes me think of you. I really miss you, but I'm not going to go into the depth of it though. It will make me sad again, and I'm trying really hard to stay positive for you.

By the way, I used my positiveness to write you a song! It's called Can't Stand It. The chorus goes like this:

Baby, I love you

I never want to let you go

The more I think about, the more I want to let you know

That everything you do, is super-duper cute

And I can't stand it

Maybe, if you call me soon, I'll sing you the rest. Okay? Well, as much as I don't want to go, baby, I have to. Sonic Boom is waiting. Hopefully, I'll get a chance to talk to you soon. I love you.

Love,

Ally Dawson, songwriter once again

* * *

><p>That night, Ally rested on the sofa in the Dawson's living room. She was having a mini argument in her head. It was really starting to frustrate her. She growled out in her confusion and frustration. It was really a simple topic, but she just couldn't decide. To call, or not to call?<p>

"Ally, c'mon, you haven't talked to him in two whole weeks now!" Her concious nagged at her. Her heart beat increased wildly as she thought of talking to her love again. Her mind, on the other hand, seemed to protest the whole thing.

"What if he's busy? What if Arnie answers?" She retorted, clearly talking to her concious. Ally was not one to talk to herself, no.

After a few more moments of the battle, Ally let her heart win over. She furiously pounded in Austin's number and put the phone up to her ear to listen to the rings.

_Brrrring. _Ally's heart pumped a little faster. _Brrrring. _Two rings? What was the hold up? Austin always answered at the first ring! _Brrrring. _Austin! Answer your dang phone!

Finally, her wishes were answered as the ringing stopped and a polite voice answered.

"Hello?" It said. It was definitely not Austin. The voice was feminine.

"Hi," Ally said, unsure of what she should say. After debating a moment, she finally continued. "Is Austin there? Austin Moon?"

"No, he's recording right now. Who is this?" The voice said, puzzled.

"Allison Dawson. Who is this?" She asked.

"Jessica Smith, his girlfriend."

There was a brief pause of silence, broken by the fall of Ally's cellphone. His _what_?

**A/N: Drama, drama, drama! Gotta love it! Thankyou to RedRibbons101 for their OC. I loved it!**

**Question: First impression of Jessica Smith?**


	15. Dear Ally, One Song Left

**A/N: Hiya everybody! I realize some of you probably hate me from last chapter, but I mean, c'mon. I had to do it **_**somewhere.**_** Well, a special shout-out or two, then the chapter! Enjoy!**

**A special shout-out to I-LUV-MY-MOM: Your review made me actually laugh. No, it's not the time of the apocalypse, and the whole misunderstanding will not be fixed this chapter. Soooorrrrrryyyyy. And, by the way, your probably older than me and if you are younger, it's not going to be by much. (:**

**Yet another shout-out to Anna: I'm glad you like it! And, I can't change her, sorry. She was an OC made by the winner of my contest, and I like her too much to change her. Thank you for your ideas, too, but I already have the story planned out. Hope you enjoy! **

**To Lolipopkillsu: I'm sorry I've dissapointed you, but this had to happen sometime, right? Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**And, onto chapter fifteen! **

Dear Ally,

From what you sent me, I like the song so far. I wish I could've heard the rest, but you never called. I was going to call you, but I figured if you didn't call me you were probably busy running the store or something.

You are always so busy, especially running the store. I've never seen one teenager with so much responsibility. I'm going to have to talk to your dad about that. I'm sure he'll listen to me, I'm like a son to him, right? Or is that not in affect anymore because of our distance?

I really miss you guys, especially you. Seriously though, I even miss your dad. Since my dad isn't really in my life too often, your dad kind of took his place in my life. I miss my dad, but your dad made the pain of missing him better. Just like I made the pain of your mom bearable.

So, I was talking to Arnie again yesterday. Have I mentioned how much I hate him? Anyway, this is how our conversation went:

"Hey, Arnie. When is my contract up?"

"What did you not get about not leaving?"

"Seriously. When do I get out?"

"As soon as your album is done, and you do a couple concerts over here."

I didn't even realize I had concerts to do! This could be a blessing in a curse though. That means you can come and watch one of my concerts, considering I'm almost done the album. I need one more song, and now that you've sent me that song, I can finish. I just need. you. to. call. me.

So, call me soon, okay? You can even call me while you're working the store. When you're helping customers, I can talk to them. It'd sure make my popularity increase, and you know how much Arnie _loves_ popularity because he's Arnie Smith. As if that makes him something special...

Speak of the devil. I have to go. Time for vocal practices and creating a bigger fan base. This sucks.

Love you. Bye.

Love,

Austin, stranded in San Fran

Ally read the letter in pure shock and anger. She did call him! He just didn't answer the phone, his _girlfriend_ did. No, not his girlfriend Ally, his girlfriend Jessica. Ally was sure she and Austin weren't in a relationship anymore. Austin always told her not to stay with a guy who cheats on her, and he was no exception in her mind.

He acted like nothing ever happened... that's what hurt the worst. It'd even hurt less if he had mentioned it in the letter, or even broke up with her on the spot. But, no. He's deciding to act as if nothing ever happened. As if he wasn't cheating on her. As if she didn't know. As if it didn't _break her heart._

She threw the letter in the pile with the rest she had been saving. She wasn't quite ready to throw them out, but she wasn't ready to read them again or write back to him. So that's what she did.

She threw it in the pile and forgot it existed, but everyone knows Austin wouldn't let that happen for too long...

**A/N: Ooooooooooo. Even more drama. Mwahahaha! You guys probably hate me! **

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Do you think Austin will propose? If he does, how do you think it will happen? **


	16. Dear Ally, Marry Me

**A/N: Okay, well, your guys reviews are totally starting to make me feel bad. I know that everybody wants Auslly, and now. Trust ****me, it will happen; but you need drama somewhere! In my mind, a totally fluffy story usually doesn't turn out that good. So, drama it is. A very special thankyou to SeleStarz for understanding that...**

Dear Ally,

I was going to wait to do this until I saw you again, but I just can't do it. I've waited long enough in my opinion. I'm not even going to wait for your next letter. I have to do this _now_. No more waiting. I'm scared my time will pass. So, here goes nothing...

Allyson Rose Dawson... will you marry me?

I realize this probably isn't how you wanted this to happen. You were probably hoping for something like a romantic dinner, then a proclomation of my love, finishing off with the proposal; but I obviously can't do that right now. So, this will just have to hold you over until I'm back in Miami. Then we'll have our romantic dinner and me telling you how much I love you.

You do realize how much I love you right? Well, if you don't, it's a lot. More than I've ever loved anything before. You're so beautiful, Alls, on the inside and out. Your hair and your eyes, they remind me of hot coco, and you know how much I love hot coco. Your lips, I want to kiss them whenever I see them. You have a lovely personality to match. You're so nice and helping and caring and loving and so much more. The exact person I've always wanted to be, and you are it without even trying.

You know, I wanted to propose to you the day I had to leave. Just so I could call you mine, for good. Maybe, if I got lucky, even take you back to San Francisco so I could have you with me when I'm battling off Arnie. Also just to have you with me at all.

This long distance is killing me, so I know it's taking your toll on you. I know, I haven't been the best boyfriend in the world, either. Not always sticking up for you when Arnie says something mean, not begging on my knees constantly to go home and see you, stuff like that. You deserve so much better than me, Ally.

But, with this ring, I'm hoping that'll all change. Hoping that I am everything you need, everything you want.

I love you, Ally. Please answer me soon.

Love,

Austin, waiting for an answer

* * *

><p>Ally flipped open her new issue of Teen Magazine. Even though most her age considered it a "stupid, little kid magazine" (the exact words from Trish), Ally still read it faithfully to catch up on some of her favorite artists. Especially a rising blonde-haired internet sensation...<p>

Flipping through the pages, Ally passed a few well known artists, some she liked, some she didn't. Jason Mraz, _good. _Justin Beiber, _bad._ Bruno Mars, _good. _John Mayer, _very good. _

Ally kept her lttle game going until she finally came across the one celebrity she actually wanted to read about, the one and only Austin Moon. The page was titled "Austin Moon in _love?" _Ally felt a pang of emptiness in her chest, but continued to read the article.

_"Recently, Teen Magazine's Laura Webler interviewed the upcoming artist Austin Moon about his new album, although it led more to his secretive love life. Read on to discover all about the super-hot rockstar's love! _

_Laura kicked off the interview with the standard question everyone has been wondering about, when is his new album finally coming out? 'Well, it's not official, but it should be out sometime in August," The blonde spills with a very big smile. _

_'Any hints to what the album is going to be like?' Laura asked. Austin smirked before telling TM, 'It's going to be my standard sound: happy and fun, but there might be a couple songs that will shock you.'_

_Next, Laura started to dig a little deeper into what makes the rockstar tick, especially when it comes to love. 'Well, I like a down-to-earth girl. Someone who's not only beautiful outside, but on the inside too.' He gushed. _

_'So, the question that any sane teen wants to know: Any lucky lady, Austin?' Laura asked. Austin's face got a crimson red as he answered the question everyone's been dying to know. 'Actually, yes, back in my hometown, Miami. She's fantastic. We've been sending letters back and forth since I was moved out here, and we started dating. I love her. She doesn't know this, but I'm going to change our whole relationship tonight...' _

_'Oooh, vauge, aren't ya? What's the deal? You're breaking up?' Laura questioned. He shook his head. 'No... I'm proposing.' _

_So there you are folks, Austin Moon is happily in love! Sorry girls, but he is no longer available. A special shout-out to his lady, the whole world is envious of you right now! Even me! -TM-"_

Ally paused in shock. Proposing! She tore through the other mail the mailman had delivered. _Bills, bills, Dad, bills, letter! _She pulled out the letter and ripped it open, furiously reading through it.

Where was the ring? She put down the letter, and searched for the torn envelope. Once she located it, she shoved her hand in. After fishing in it, she pulled out the object he had included; a shiny silver ring with three perfectly cut diamonds to top it off.

First Jessica, now this? That boy had some explaining to do.

**A/N: Aha! A proposal! But, does Ally say yes? Or no? I guess you'll just have to read the next chapter and see! **

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Was my proposal good enough for you guys?**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Review!**


	17. Jessica Smith

**A/N: You guys rock. Seriosuly. Anywho, you should read my new songfic Face Down! **

"Hello? Austin?" Ally said into her cellphone. She was worried it would be Jennifer again. The thought bothered her so much that she had to fight the urge of hanging up and shoving some of her brown locks in her mouth.

"Alls! I miss hearing your voice so much! Did you get my letter yet?" The enthusiasum in his voice died down when he asked about the letter. It was replaced by what seemed to be nervousness. She felt like laughing. Austin Moon? Nervous? Impossible! All feeling of laughing went away though when she remembered why she had called in the first place.

"Yeah, I did... We have to talk, Austin." She said in a serious monotone. She could practically see the grin fall from Austin's face. He hated those words. They reminded him of the day his dad left. Those five words were exactly what he had said to him before he walked out the door, and out of their lives.

"Wait, wait, wait," He said, before she walked out of his life too. "You don't have to say yes to the proposal, Ally. Just _please_ don't leave me. Please. I love you, we can make it work, Ally! We will, and I'll be home soon, and then we can have all the time in the world for that stuff! Ally, just don-"

"Austin Moon _begging_?" Ally asked, chuckling. "That's not something I ever expected to hear!"

"Please, Ally! Don't leave me!" He begged. He started to cry silently. He really did love her, and he never wanted to lose his sunshine, his babygirl, his love, his someday fiancee, his bestfriend.

"Austin, calm down. I'm not leaving you, I just need you to explain something for me," Ally said. Austin sighed in relief. Even though she hadn't quite said yes to the proposal yet, she wasn't leaving him. That's all he really needed right now anyway.

"What needs explaining, sunshine?" He asked, his happy mood returned.

"Well, I called you a couple days ago to sing you my song, and some girl answered..." Ally paused, seeing if he would understand from there. After a moment of silence, Ally continued. "She said her name was Jessica Smith, and that she was your girlfriend?" The statement had turned more into Ally asking it not be true. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes when he didn't answer immediately.

"Ally... I would never cheat on you. Ever." Austin said. Ally felt relieved, but he still didn't explain the situation.

"Still," Ally said. "Who is Jessica Smith? And why is she saying she's your girlfriend?"

"The only Jessica Smith I can think of... is Arnie's daughter... Arnie. That explains it." Austin said, realization dawning on him. "Arnie must've set me up, thinking you'd breakup with me if I had someone else here."

Ally gasped. Although she hated Arnie, she hadn't thought he'd stoop that low. "Would he really do something like that, Austin?"

Austin laughed before answering, "I wouldn't put it under him..."

"That's a shame," Ally said. "Well, all is forgiven then, right?"

"Of course, Allycat. So, do I get to hear the rest of that song now?" Austin asked. Ally laughed. He was the same old Austin, always eager for a new song. She walked up the stairs of the Sonic Boom to retrieve her book from the practice room.

"Yeah, give me a second to find it. I'm going to put you on speaker, okay?" She heard a muffled response as she hit the speaker button on her feet. Leaning it on a music stand next to the piano, she flipped through the book until she located the song. "Here it goes, Austin."

Without another thought, she played through the song for him, occasionally calling out a note so he could write them down. When she was done, she took the phone off the speaker and placed it back next to her ear.

"That was great, Ally! I'm going to go record it now! I'll talk to you soon! Love you, bye!" Austin said. He sounded like a little kid on Christmas.

"Okay, hun. Love you. Bye." Ally said, hanging up the phone and placing it on the piano. It sat lopsided. She lifted her phone to see what had caused her phone to lie like that.

Picking up her phone, it revealed the ring Austin had sent her. She hadn't officially said yes to the proposal yet, but she slipped the ring on the correct finger. She liked the way it looked on her, and it reminded her of the boy who had taken her heart.

**A/N: Well, the whole Jessica situation is sorted out. Right? (;**

**At least Austin and Ally aren't arguing anymore... Austin's still not home though...**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Have any of you read any of my other stories?**

**Remember, review and read Face Down! Bye!**


	18. Dear Ally, Your Turn

**A/N: Am I actually nearing two-hundred reviews? Seriously? Pinch me, I must be dreaming. **

**Anywho, I need a favor from you guys... So, if I did this right, there should be a poll on my profile about what story you all would like to read next. If you have the time, can you please answer? I want to know what you all want to read next instead of writing something random. **

**To Katniss Annabeth Nina 824: Speaking of your story... You should totally update that soon so I can read it... Just a thought...**

**To Anna: Thank you for reading my other stories! And trust me, I have drama coming up. Tons of it. **

**Here we go! (Ohmigosh, total Mario moment!) **

Dear Ally,

Don't you think it's your turn to write me a letter? I mean, I have written you tow letters in a row... Not that I don't mind writing you, I just like hearing from you too! I like seeing what's on my baby's mind.

So, what is on your mind? Jessica, me, possibly a ring...? You never did answer my question, you know. I mean, the whole 'Will you marry me?' question. I'm not trying to pressure you! Don't think that! You know what, just forget I asked.

Anyway, guess what! Well, I'm not going to wait for your next letter just for you to say what, so I'll tell you. I finished recording the last song for that album! That song you sent me? I used that, I hope you don't mind. It was just so good. Anyway, now I'm one step closer to getting home! One step closer to you...

All I have left to do over here is a couple concerts. Then, I'll get a break to go to Miami. When I have to leave again, I'll be sure that I bring you. I can't be this far from you again. It hurt too much this time.

I can't wait to get these concerts done so I can see you. As much as I love performing for audiences, I think I'll most likely rush through these, just so I can get them done quicker. Just so I can see you.

I can't wait to have you in my arms again, Ally-gator. I can't wait to cuddle, hug, kiss you again. I love you Alls. I really really do, more than anyone else. I'm pretty sure I love you even more than my mom. Shhh. Don't tell her. It's a secret.

I'm bored here, Ally. You should see it. All I do is mope around all day as stupid slutty girls throw themselves at me. Did I tell you Jessica tried to kiss me yesterday? I pushed her off in time, but still... I bet you Arnie's paying her or something! She just won't leave me alone!

I'm about to confront Arnie about this whole mess. I don't care if he's my boss, he is not going to make his daughter throw herself at me. It's rude and completely disgusting. The only girl I want throwing herself at me is Megan Fox.

Just kidding! Don't take that seriously, Ally! Of course the only girl I'd want throwing herself at me is you. Of course, I'm sure every sane guy would want a gorgeous girl like you. Especially Dallas...

Did I ever tell you my opinion on Dallas? Well, if I have, I'm telling you again. I think he's like Justin Beiber. All the girls would faint at his feet, but in reality he doesn't play on that side of the street... if you catch my drift...Not that Justin is gay, he has a totally hot girlfriend. Just kidding, your the only hot girl I see. .

I'm shocked that paparazzi haven't been visiting you yet. Ever since that article I did in Teen Magazine, I figured they'd be chasing you down. They haven't been bothering you right?

Well, I have to go. Love you beautiful. See you soon. Bye.

Love,

Austin, homesick

Ally laughed as she read the babbling letter. Austin was acting more like himself ever since he had visited. She was glad that side of him was coming out again, and that that side of him was bringing out the better in her.

As she finished reading the letter, her happy expression turned into more of a puzzled look. Paparazzi? She had noticed some guy earlier who seemed to be following her with a camera. She blew it off though, figuring that she was just being her paranoid self.

Finishing the last sentence, her puzzled look increased. See you soon? What was that supposed to mean?

**A/N: See you soon... Hmm... **

**Jessica's baacccckkkk. Did you all miss her?**

**Question of the chapter:**

**How do you see this story ending?**


	19. Dear Austin, So Close

**A/N: Guys, you're awesome. I'm so close to two-hundred that I'm literally smiling to no extent. Anywho...**

**GO DO MY POLL ON MY PROFILE PLEASE. **

**It's for the good of you guys... It tells me what you guys want to read next, so I don't pick a lame idea. Okay? Okay. **

**To Beka: You know I can't write songs. Don't remind me of it. And in this story, they're about seventeen. **

Dear Austin,

The best way to make your girlfriend want you more is not to tell her about all the girls throwing themselves at you... Especially not telling her about some girl who tried to kiss you. Just saying.

So, Jessica tried to kiss you? The little... well, I don't want to say a nasty word. But, she's one of them. When I get a chance to see her, I ought to rip the hair out of her head. Then we'll see who she throws herself at...

I wouldn't mind speaking my mind to Arnie either. I'm so sick of him. How desperate can you get? Sending in your daughter to try and keep your client? I just don't understand the logic in that.

Anyway, you finished your last song! And it was mine! That's great, your close to coming home. Then we can be together again. I really miss you, Austin. I just can't wait to hear you sing again, or hold you again, or staying up late just working on music. Don't rush through your concerts though, give your fans a good time. They paid to come see you, so give them their money's worth.

Don't be so mean about Dallas. He's really not a bad guy. He's been helping me through the pain of you leaving. No, not what you think, Austin. Just as friends. Me, Trish, Dez, and him will hang out to get my mind off of you for a bit. Just to make me happy.

You should see Dez and Trish. They barely argue anymore, and they're so cute together. They're always cuddling and kissing, and it just makes me miss you that much more. Soon enough though, we'll be together, I know it.

Speaking of the paparazzi, I think they have been following me. I saw a couple guys with cameras following me around lately. Is this what it's like over there? People always chasing you down? That must be really awkward.

I feel like I always have to watch my every move. I'm scared that they're going to get a picture of me doing something embarrassing, like in the middle of eating or talking or something. I've avoided looking at any magazines in the fear that I'm going to see a picture of myself that I didn't want to see. That, and the fear of seeing an article I didn't want to see of you.

Yes, I am very scared of seeing an article that says something like, "Austin Moon's new girlfriend" or something. You wouldn't do that to me though, right? You'd at least call me or something before that happened, right?

Oh, I realized I haven't answered to your little question yet. I'm not sure what to say, honestly... but, I have been wearing the ring ever since you sent it to me...

Well, time for me to watch the Sonic Boom. Call me sometime. Love you baby.

Love,

Ally, nervous wreck

Austin read through his girlfriend's letter, smiling at the little quirks. She was so cute when she had her awkward little rambles, even in writing. You would think after all the time they had spent together her awkwardness had worn off around him, but it seemed to have increased.

His smile fell a little when he reaed the part about Dallas. He had never been a fan of Dallas, and now that he wasn't there to protect Ally, Dallas could do whatever he wished. And with such a beautiful girl, Austin knew he would try something with Ally at least once. Most boys did...

His smile fell a little more as he read the paparazzi part. They had been following her after all. They just didn't know how to leave him, and now her, alone. It made him nervous having them following him around, so he knew it must've really bothered Ally. It's come to the point she won't even read magazines because she's scared to see any articles about him with another girl... He couldn't believe she thought he'd cheat on her. She was the only girl he'd ever want.

The frown that had formed on his face lit into a smile once again when he read that she wore the ring all the time. Even though she hasn't said yes, he knew the exact way to make her.

**What's Austin going to do? What's the paparazzi going to do? What's Jessica going to do? Her role isn't gone just yet.**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Are you going to take my poll?**


	20. Dear Ally, On Your Way

**A/N: I realize it has been forever since I updated. I have nothing to blame except my lazy self. I'm so sorry. ):**

**To emylissa: Believe it or not, that babbling review got me wanting to write again, so thank you. I actually love reviews like that, they give me something to talk about. Anywho, thank you for the amazing compliments, definitely a self esteem booster. And, as for the questions, I do not like One Direction. Partially because I don't like boy bands, partially because I don't think they can sing too well. I listen to a wide variety of music. It goes from metal (my personal favorite) to John Mayer, with some bands excluded. One Direction is one of the exclusions.**

Dear Ally,

Sorry Alls, I just thought you deserved to know everything going on over here. And yes, Jessica did try to kiss me. As for ripping her hair out as soon as you get to see her? Well... I have a little suprise for you...

You're coming to San Diego with me so you can come to all my concerts with me! I know, amazing right? I talked to Arnie and he said as long as you don't get in the way of his career or my concerts, your fine. I wouldn't think you would on your own behalf, but I have a plan.

On the day of the last concert, I'm going to sing all the songs you've ever wrote for me. Maybe even a new one if you feel like it? Then, while Arnie is trying to figure out why I'm messing up my career, we're going to pull you out on stage while I'll explain the situation I'm in. After that, I get to show you off so that all the girls will leave me alone and then we top it off with a grand finale.

Sound good? Good, because we're going to do it whether you like it or not.

Your flight is on July 30th and it leaves at noon. You should get here around eight at night. I'm going to be waiting for you at the airport, I promise. No Arnie, nor anyone else at the record label, just me. You're also going to be staying in my bus for the time we are there. It sounds bad, but it's actually pretty nice.

The concerts end around August 25th so we have just enough time to get back to Miami and get situated for our senior year. Sound good?

Don't worry about having to talk to your dad about everything. I already called him and made him promise not to tell. You know how much your dad loves me. He was actually pretty happy that you were coming to visit me.

Okay, so back to responding to your letter. As for the paparazzi, I've learned that if you ignore them, they'll only try harder to get you. So, if you politely answer a couple questions, they might leave you alone for a bit. Until they get curious again, of course... Just try not to give them to much information or they twist your words. For example, if you check Teen Magazine, I'm pretty sure there is an article in there claiming I might be gay... Of course I'm not. You could turn a gay guy straight.

As for seeing an article about my new girlfriend? They all know that I popped the question to a special girl (or guy...) recently, so there shouldn't be anything about me having a new girlfriend. If there is, it's not true. I know the distance bothers you Ally, but believe it or not, I want _you_ to marry me, not some girl I just met. You're the one I proposed to anyway...

Oh, Ally, do me a favor. Stay as far away from Dallas as possible, okay? I don't want you anywhere near him. Even though you may think he's one of the good guys, I can't help but feel as if something's a little off. He never talked to you before I left, and now that I'm gone you guys are friends?

Well, I have to go. I can't wait to see you baby. Love you.

Love,

Austin, excited for his girl

Ally flipped through the mail, trashing all the junk, putting all her dad's mail on the counter, and taking her own mail for herself. After filing through the endless amount of magazines in her hand, she finally found what she was looking for: Austin's letter.

She tore open the envelope and pulled out the folded sheet of loose-leaf paper. Unfolding it, a small slip of paper flew out. Once it had floated all the way to the ground, Ally bent over and picked it up.

She tried to place what was familiar about the small paper, but she didn't understand. It hit her as soon as she saw the words _Miami Airlines_ in the corner; it was a plane ticket.

She eagerly read through the letter, careful to understand every word although she was skimming. After she had read through the letter twice, she put it down. She was going to San Diego!

She danced happily in a circle, not caring who stared at her. Suddenly, there was a flash from in front of the counter. Ally blinked before adressing the sudden light.

"Hello?" She called out. Once she was over the shock of the unexpected light, she saw who had caused it. Another paparazzi. He was balding and had to be in his late fourties, but he had kind eyes and a kind smile. There was a huge camera hanging from around his neck.

"Hi, Ally Dawson?" The man asked. She nodded her head and he continued. "Hi, my name is Harold Wishinger from Teen Magazine. I'm here to ask you a couple questions."

"Of course," Ally said, giving him a nice smile. His eyes lit up.

"Okay, first of all, what was with the happy dance?" He asked. She explained that she was going to get to see her fiancee- yes, she finally decided to start calling Austin that- in San Diego. He smiled and continued asking her questions.

"What's Austin like? How long have you known each other? Do you love him?" The questions came pouring out and she answered each one with patience as he scribbled down some notes. Eventually, he left and Ally danced in joy again.

Two weeks and she'd be reunited with Austin!

**A/N: How was it? **

**As for the Dallas thing, I'm not sure if I'm going to make him a bad guy in this or not. So many stories in this forum take this route, but I can't see Dallas being bad. He seems like a nice guy in the show. **

**Question of the Day:**

**Would you like to read a (very small) sequel to the story? Or would you like me to just continue on with my next project?**


	21. One Step Closer

**A/N: *gulp* Um... hey guys... it's been awhile... I'm so sorry! I've been so busy! Don't kill me! **

**Contest: To my 200th reviewer, I will announce you winner and have you review with either your name or a name you want me to use. I dunno how big of a part they will play, but still. You're name will be seen by hundreds. **

**Oh, by the way. I really want some new friends. Especially ones that like Austin and Ally. So, if you can, you should PM me. Okay? Okay, good. Thanks. **

A long packing session and two weeks later, Ally was in Miami Central Airport. Bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation, she had a widespread grin on her face. She was so excited; in a few hours she would see her beloved singer again!

The thought of Austin made her want to cry. She loved him so much and they could finally be together again. The anticipation was killing her! Why couldn't the stupid flight just get here already?

As if on command, the loudspeaker crackled and buzzed before saying, "Flight 27 to Miami will be here in five minutes. Please wait at gate 8. Have your tickets ready."

Ally smiled again. In five minutes, she would be on her plane and one step closer to Austin!

She grabbed her things and clutched the ticket in her hand. She wheeled her lugage off in the direction of gate eight. After checking a few signs and asking a few for directions, she finally made her way to the entrance of the gate.

After thrusting her ticket into the ticket-holder's hands and showing her passport, she walked onto the plane. She strolled to her seat and slid in, getting a few stares from people's feet she was treading on. She gave a small apologetic smile.

When she was finally sitting in her seat, she smiled and giggled. At least three or four gave her a strange look, and two or three recognized her as Ally Dawson: the girlfriend of the great Austin Moon!

After greeting her fans, she rested her head on the chair and stared at the small window. She was lucky enough to get a window seat. Outside, she could see the bright blue sky and puffy white sky, the perfect conditions to fly.

It was lovely, just like her amazing little singer. And his gorgeous blonde hair, and his beautiful hazel eyes, and his smile that could just blind everyone, and his voice that could rival that of an angel's.

As she stared out of the small airplane window and the loudspeaker announced they'd be taking off in ten minutes, she felt her eyelids get heavy. With a yawn, she let her eyelids shut all the way, her last thoughts being of a blonde teenage heart-throb.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, next chapter will be tons longer. Well, PM me, and review. Oh, and don't forget the contest. **

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Favorite song and by who?**

**I have a lot, but one of my favorites right now is Everything as Planned by We Came as Romans.**


	22. Reunited and it Feels So Good

**A/N: Okay, the winner is: HELLO2-4! Please review your name soon so I can get working on the next couple chapters! Thanks!**

"Hello? Hello?" A voice called out. "Girl, we've landed! Get up!"

Suddenly, Ally's eyes flew wide open and she sat straight up. "Sorry, sorry!" She said to the flight attendant that was previously trying to wake her up. The flight attendant scowled and strutted off. Ally felt bad, but didn't even try to get on the flight attendant's good side. As Austin always told her, haters only motivate.

The thought of Austin put a smile on her face, and that same smile grew even larger knowing that he was right outside this plane, waiting for her. She giggled from the happiness and quickly gathered her things. The flight attendant who had woken her gave her a glare as she not walked, but skipped off the plane. Behind her, Ally could hear the attendant whisper, "What is your issue?"

Instead of blowing it off like she would normally do, she turned on her heel and stared at the girl. The attendant's eyes widened, but they both stood their ground. Ally could hear the snap of cameras behind her, most likely paparazzi stalking her again, but she let it go. The worst they could do is say how "violent and snippy" she is, and Austin would still love her anyway. And honestly, that's all Ally really wanted.

"What's my issue? I get to see my boyfriend, Austin Moon, for the first time in a couple months. What's your issue? You work here, and your a real b-" Ally was cut off by a certain blonde boy grabbing her by the waist. The flight attendant stared in shock before rushing over to swoon over the great Austin Moon. Ally smirked before saying, "Fake people now a days." Austin laughed and pulled her even closer to him, and that's when the whole situation sunk in. Austin was _holding_ her! Austin!

She turned in his arms and gave him the biggest hello kiss swhe could manage in such a public place, because even though she missed her boyfriend so much, she was still Ally and still against major PDA. She did kiss him long enough for the paparazzi to come swarming though.

"Austin, Austin," One reporter called out, pushing a camera in our faces. "How does it feel to be reuntied with your girlfriend?" Austin smiled sweetly and looked over at me before he answered.

"I don't think she's my girlfriend." Austin said, which resulted in her and the reporter being very confused. She looked up at him and shot him a confusing look until he finished his answer. "She's my fiancee." The reporter almost dropped his camera as she smiled in understanding and nodded. That's when she realized that she was his fiancee, she wasn't going to fight it any longer. Capping off his response, he said, "And you know the song, reunited and it feels so good!"

"When did this happen?" The reporter asked, the other reporters pulled out notebooks and some continued to get pictures of them together. They were barely moving in the airport, there were so many paparazzi in their way.

Austin looked at her, smirking. She realized he wanted her to answer the question. "Well, I would say about a week ago." That answered both the paparazzi and Austin's unasked question, when did she finally accept it.

"Okay, guys, can you let us through now? I want to show my fiancee San Fransisco, if you don't mind. You can talk to me at my concert." Austin's grin was so sweet that she just had to stare, and she guessed the rest of the world had to see it too. Paparazzi took a few more photos, and begged for one more with them kissing, before they finally parted for them.

Her and Austin continued down the airport, hands intertwined. As much as she wanted to kiss him right now, she had to admit that she felt really good just being with him right now. It was a lot better than being all the way in Miami.

Ally looked at Austin to find him staring back down at her, with longing? Yes, longing. She was sure her look reflected the same thing, because that's how she felt. She smiled up at him and he winked at her, causing Ally to smile even bigger.

Suddenly, he pulled her away from the baggage collection. Before Ally could even ask why they skipped it, Austin said, "Gerard will get it." Ally nodded, not knowing who Gerard was but not caring.

Austin stole her lips in a breath-taking kiss before picking her up bridal style and carrying her out of the airport, still kissing. Can you say Cloud Nine?

**A/N: Well, I finally reached two-hundred reviews! :D **

**There's not too many chapters left, but I would like to get 250 by the time it's over, so can you share my story? Please? **

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Anyone on fictionpress? If so, leave your name so I can check you out. **

**You can find me on fictionpress as Chlorine, so check it out. (;**


	23. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**A/N: I'm not dead! Woop woop! Anyway, I have a couple things to say so bare with me; they are super important. **

**1) Since HELLO2-4 never answered, the new winner is Tessie13 for being my favorite writer on this forum! So, please send me a couple names to use as soon as possible. Thanks (: **

**2) I have finally decided on my summer project which will start hopefully by this weekend! I hope you guys will like it (:**

**3) For those of you who have me on author's alert: Starting soon I won't be writing just for Austin and Ally. I plan on writing for Teen Titans and Shake It Up! this summer too. If having emails about stories you don't want to read annoys you, please take the time to take me off of your alerts. I won't mind. :D**

**4) Thanks for the support :D Over two hundred reviews! Anyway, enjoy chapter twenty-three!**

Austin casually carried her to the limo and put her in, still lip-locked with his beautiful brown-haired girlfriend. She pulled on his shirt, causing him to lighlty stumble and fall on top of her. With the door being wide open, the still kissing couple could hear the snap of cameras from behind them. Pulling off, Austin sat up and pulled Ally on his lap, taking a look at the mob of fans outside.

Muttering quietly enough to where only Ally could hear, Austin said, "Can't we get a break?" Ally giggled and smiled at the crowd. Another round of cameras snapped. Realizing that Austin wasn't smiling, Ally lightly punched his shoulder.

He feined being hurt making Ally laugh even more. The crowd laughed along with them. Suddenly, questions ensued. "So, when are you guys getting married?" "Are you really taken?" "Austin, marry me?"

Although Austin answered none of the questions, just waved and smiled, Ally's face fell. She understood that they were his fans, but could some of them have a little more respect? One person even asked him to marry her while his fiance was sitting on his lap! Rude much?

Feeling his girlfriend tense up, Ausitn yelled out to the mob, "I'll see you guys on tour! Bye!" With that, the blonde slammed the door to the limo shut and banged on the glass in front of him, indicating that his driver Gerard was good to drive away.

"Don't worry love, you'll always be my one and only."Austin said, kissing his girlfriend's neck. He could feel her relax a little as he played with the hair falling down her back. No wods were exchanged, but that was the best ride that both of them had ever had.

After about a half an hour, the limo came to a sudden stop. "Where are we, Austin? I can't see out of the windows. They're too dark." Austin watched as Ally pushed her nose against the window, trying to see what waited for them outside.

"It's nothing special, Alls. It's just where I've been staying down over here." Austin pushed open the door for her to see properly. Immediately Ally's jaw dropped. In front of her was a a gorgeous and not to mention humungous mansion. It was painted the color of the keys of a piano, the ivory taking up most of it with the exceptions of black details. In the back you could see an inground swimming pool completed with lights and all.

"_This_ is where you live?" Ally asked in complete shock. She had never seen such an amazing house, and now she was going to stay in it?

"Yeah, I bought it with some of the money I've made. Nice, huh?" Austin said with a cocky grin. He grabbed his girlfriend's hand and dragged her to the front door; Gerard, their driver, would get their bags. Opening the door, Austin enveloped Ally in a kiss.

They stayed like that until about four o'clock. Austin finally broke out of their kissing session and smiled at her. He then continued to show her where she would be staying: his bedroom. Then he dragged her back outside.

"You didn't even show me all of your house yet! What could we possibly be doing now?" Ally complained. Austin turned to look at his girlfriend.

"We're going to meet Artie, then we're going to IHOP." Austin said with a smile, still pulling his girlfrien towards to awaiting limo. Ally couldn't help but giggle. Her boyfriend was acting like a five year old who just got a new toy.

"Why IHOP?" Ally asked, already expecting the answer. She just wanted to hear him say it.

Looking at her one more time before pushing her into the limo, he smiled his grin and said, "I want pancakes."

**Yet another A/N: Sooo, not my favorite chapter. But, at least it's a chapter. I might even write a oneshot today!**

**Anywho, my birthday is on the 23rd! I'm psyched! **

**You know what you guys could do for me, for my birthday? Write me a oneshot! Just a thought (:**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Anyone here play guitar? **

**I do!**


	24. Introductions

**A/N: Congrats to the guest that left me twenty reviews in a little under an hour. I didn't even know that was possible until my email wouldn't stop dinging. Anyway, I never thought I would see the day when I liked a Bieber song, but the day has come. If you haven't go check out As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber. No, it has nothing to do with the chapter, but it's just nice to listen to. (: Oh, and I messed up Arnie's name last chapter. It's Arnie, not Artie. Sorry. **

**Jessica's back c;**

"ARNIE!" Austin yelled. His voice echoed off of the red walls of the room, bouncing up the modern white staircase and surely resonating into the upstairs beyond. Once the ringing of his voice stopped, he and Ally stood in silence for a moment with their hands intertwined. Suddenly, a familiar girl popped into their view. Before either could get a greeting out - or a question in Ally's case - she was babbling.

"Hey Austypoo, how are you? I haven't seen you in like forever!" She reached out and touched his arm. "We should hang out sometime." With a wink, a mock gag, and a stiffened Ally, Jessica Smith turned and faced Ally.

"Who are you?" Jessica asked, hand on her hip and smug look on her face. Her light brown her swooshed in the breeze. Ally though Jessica hadn't introduced herself yet, Ally knew exactly who it was. She could remember how Jessica thought Austin was her boyfriend, and that terrible phone call they had. "I asked you a question."

"Her name is Ally, Jessica. This is my fiance." Austin said, saving Ally. Ally's face was bright red, resembling that of a tomato. She had tried several times to speak her name, but nothing was coming out. Austin thought that it was adorable, but he knew for Ally it was embarassing.

"You're what? You're cheating? You jerk!" Jessica said, slapping a hand accross his cheek. Austin raised his free hand to his now red cheek with a shocked expression on his face. Ally's vision turned red and all she could see at the moment was Jessica.

Ally dropped Austin's hand, putting her ring in it for safe keeping. He gave her a confused expression, but then realized her motives as she was pulling up her hair. He quickly grabbed her wrist, and she immediately pulled it out of his grasp. "Ally..." He tried to stop her, but she was too far gone.

Before Jessica even knew Ally's plans, Ally reached out and grabbed her hair and then pushed her to the ground, shocking both Jessica and Ally. Ally had never been in a fight, let alone wanted to be. She was always the peacekeeper.

Ally quickly caught herself before she hit Jessica accross the face and said, "Don't you dare touch Austin again, or you won't be so lucky next time." With that, Ally stood and let her hair fall around her shoulders. Retrieving her ring from a frozen Austin, she grabbed his hand and smirked in victory at the girl on the floor.

Suddenly, a middle-aged man ran down the steps. "What was that? I heard yelling!" He said. He had on a mustard yellow training suit, complete with matching shoes. He had a few strands of hair left which were pushed over on his head. Ally immediately knew who this guy was too; Arnie.

"Jessica!" He called, reaching over to pick up the girl. "What's happened dear?"

"She hurt me, daddy! Austin's fiance!" Jessica said, pointing towards Ally. Ally's face lit up red but she stood her ground. Austin squeezed her hand, finally back to normal. She was sure he had some comments about the fight, but he knew better than to say them at that time.

"Fiance? What?" Arnie dropped Jessica back on the floor, causing a groan and a _daddy!_ from her. Arnie stood and faced Ally, slightly smiling. It wasn't really a polite smile though, it was more like a let-me-smile-because-Austin's-here smile. He stuck out his hand and Ally shook it. "Hi. Ally right? Austin's told me all about you. It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Arnie."

"Yeah, I've heard all about you." Ally said, smirking on the inside. For a second she thought Arnie had caught on to the slight sarcastic tone in her voice, but he seemed to be unharmed by the words.

"So, Austin, what brings you here? It's your day off." Arnie said, now focusing toward the blonde boy. Arnie was slightly shorter than Austin but he still had an inch or two above Ally. Jessica was about Ally's height, Ally noticed now that the girl was standing beside her dad.

Squeezing Ally's hand, Austin said, "I just wanted to have Ally meet you and uh, Jessica. So, Ally, Arnie. Arnie, Ally. Ally, Jessica. Jessica, Ally." Jessica _hmphed _and Arnie nodded. "Well, if you need me Arnie, you know how to get me."

With that, Austin turned and led Ally back to the limo outside. As soon as they were in, Austin banged on the glass and off they were. "What was that with Jessica?" Austin said, a bemused look on his face. Ally blushed and cuddled even closer to Austin's chest.

"She hurt you. I don't like that." Ally said, voice barely above a whisper. She was embarassed over her actions, but Austin just held her closer.

"Honestly," Austin said, his voice suddenly deep and seductive-like. "I thought it was hot." Ally giggled and blushed even more as she snuggled in his chest. Suddenly, the limo came to a halt. Austin opened the door to let Ally see their next stop: the largest IHOP she's ever seen.

**A/N: Okay, I think Jessica is officially over with now. Yay!**

**Adorable pancake scene next chapter! :D**

**Question of the chapter:**

**How many of you DON'T like One Direction here?**

**No offense to you fans or Directioners but I'm not a fan.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	25. Pancakes

**A/N: Sorry for the belated pancake scene.**

**Oh. LOOK UP THE A TEAM BY ED SHEERAN.**

**Nownownow! Forget the story, look up the song!**

As soon as the couple walked into the restaurant, they were swamped by teenage girls - and a fairly large amount of older women. Austin stood in front of Ally, just in case. You never know hoe rowdy the crowds can get, and he was certainly used to it. Ally, on the other hand, was just getting a taste of the famous life.

Pushing through the crowd was a middle aged woman with orange hair in an updo. She had an IHOP apron on, making Austin trust her immediately. I mean, she dealt with pancakes, she had to be good right? "Dear, follow me. I'll lead you to the back." The lady said. Before they walked through the crowd, however, she yelled, "GET OUT OF THE WAY AND BACK TO YOUR TABLES IF YOU WANT PANCAKES." That cleared the crowd up, and Austin smiled. _He_ wanted pancakes. He grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her out from behind him. Still, she could see the glares from the Moon fans so she ducked her head into the boys chest.

They were lead around to the back and into a room where a few special tables were reserved for celebrity moments like this. The room was fairly small, only three tables were put inside, but it was a bright yellow which shone when the light from the bay window hit it. It was so bright that no lights were needed in the room, but candles were placed on each table.

"Wow, thank you so much..." Austin said, trailing off.

"Bessie." The waitress said, smiling. She pointed to the table next to the window and the couple sat. Ally was still quiet, but Austin was all smiles staring at his fiancee. "Okay, what can I get the lovely couple?" Bessie asked, pulling out her notepad. Austin didn't even need to look at the menu to know exactly what he wanted.

"Just the pancake lover special," He said gleaming. Ally nodded, indicationg she would take the same thing. Bessie laughed and wrote it down.

"You two are some hungry kids. Anything to drink?" They ordered their respectice drinks, and then Bessie left them alone in the room. Ally finally broke out a grin, now that they were alone.

"I never pictured an IHOP being romantic," Ally said, grabbing the boy's hand on the table. "But, I was just proved wrong." Austin smiled along with her and reached over the table to kiss her. She smiled at him and he beemed.

"Anywhere with you is special Ally." Austin said, leaning over to kiss her again. Just then, they heard a snap of cameras. Looking out the window revealed that at least five paparazzi were there shooting pictures. Standing up, Austin walked over and opened the window.

"Hey guys," The camera shot more pictures, one of the cameramen focusing directly on Ally. "Can you let me and Ally eat our pancakes in peace please?" The cameramen just continued to shoot pictures. Austin sighed and shut the window and sat across from Ally again.

"Sorry sweetheart," Austin said, taking Ally's hand. She blushed and kissed him again, until Bessie came in the room.

"Pancake lovers specials, correct?" She set down the plates, filled with pancakes. Ally had never seen so many pancakes in one place before. There had to be at least ten on each plate.

Austin's eyes sparked and he dug into the pancakes. "Mmm, thanks Bessie. These are so good!"

The waitress laughed and Ally finally dug into her pancakes. Bessie left the room, but not before closing the curtains to block the paparazzi. The couple nodded their thanks and continued to eat.

When they were finished, Austin stood and pulled out Ally's chair. She stood and grabbed his hand. He led them back to the limo, pulling her in first so they could head home.

As she cuddled in his arms, he whispered in her ear. "You know, you're sweet like syrup."

"And you know Austin," Ally said back. "You're corny like corn."

"And that's why you love me," He said, reaching down and capturing her in a kiss.

**A/N: Not my best fluff, but fluff all the same (:**

**Question:**

**Did you listen to the song The A Team? If yes, what'd you think? c:**


	26. Backstage

**A/N: No, I'm not dead. Sorry it's been taking so long for me to update; I've had the worst writer's block lately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter even though it's sucky. **

A week later, Austin and Ally were backstage of Austin's tour, mingling with the other artists touring with him. There were four others artists; Tessie Cicero, Ariel Zacarria, Jason Macario, and Caleb Risaro.

"Tessie Cicero, what's up?" Austin said, reaching in to the girl for a hug. Ally stood awkwardly on the side, staring down at her ever-so-interesting shoes; peep-toed brown booties. She could see her perfectly painted yellow toenails – painted to remind her of Austin, seeing as yellow was his favorite color.

"Not much. How have you been Aus?" The girl said, smiling wide. Austin grinned and replied that he was good. The two made small talk while Ally continued to look at her shoes. She wasn't mad at Austin for slightly ignoring her, he had other friends too and she knew that, she was just too shy to say anything.

Suddenly, Ally recognized her name being called. "Ally? Ally Dawson?" Ally shot her head up and faced towards the incoming voice. Coming towards her was a slightly tanned boy with brown hair that fell slightly into his shockingly green eyes. She almost gasped at the beauty of his eyes.

He stuck out his hand and said, "Hi, my name is Caleb Risaro. You're Ally Dawson right? Austin Moon's fiancé?" Ally took his hand and nodded and smiled. His jade eyes bored into her head. "Wow, you're prettier than Austin said."

She blushed furiously at that statement, but her conscience was gnawing at her, telling her that this boy was bad news. Who starts off a conversation by saying how pretty she was when she has a fiancé? "Um, thank you." He finally let go of her hand and smiled at her. Out of all times, Austin finally took notice of Ally.

"Um, one moment Tess. I need to check on Ally." The girl nodded and looked over to where the brunette was standing, obviously noticing the situation too.

Austin snuck up behind Ally, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head before addressing the threat, Caleb. "Um, hi. I'm Austin Moon. Who are you?"

Caleb's mood instantly – and visibly – darkened. "Oh, hi. I'm Caleb. Caleb Risaro." He carefully stuck a hand out, one which Austin did not take.

"Well, we'll be going now. Nice to meet you Caleb." Austin glared into the boy's head, causing the boy to take back a step. It was almost as if Austin was marking his territory – figuratively speaking of course.

Austin walked back over to Tess, and pulled Ally in front of him. He continued to hug her from behind, and rested his chin on her head, making her blush. He then continued his chat with Tessie.

"Austin Moon!" A man yelled. "You're on in ten!" Austin parted his ways with Tessie and moved him – and Ally – over to the corner of the room.

"I have to go on stage soon." Austin said, placing a quick kiss on Ally's lips. "Don't go near that Caleb guy, okay? Or Jessica, because I know she will be here. You know what, to keep you safe, why don't you come out on stage with me?" He smiled at her frightened expression. Just the thought of being on the stage nauseated her.

"Just kidding babe. Don't worry, just stay in the V.I.P. area in the crowd and you'll be fine. Caleb will be backstage and Jessica will be in the normal crowd." He kissed her once again, soothing her. When they pulled apart, she smiled and held onto him around his waist, burying her head into his chest. He chuckled and held her close until the man called again.

"Austin Moon, you're on in two." Austin pulled apart from Ally and gave her one more kiss before heading to the side of the stage. Ally gave him one more hug and ran off to join the V.I.P. section of the crowd. Suddenly, all the lights in the stadium dimmed. Well, all except for one; the spotlight on the stage.

"The DeHart Centre will now present, Austin Moon!" Austin walked out from the side of the stage and stepped into the spotlight, guitar in tow. The wood of the instrument glinted under the sparkling light. How he hadn't gone blind yet was a mystery to all.

"Hi everybody!" The blonde yelled into the microphone, causing the crowd to roar. "Before I start, I would like to dedicate this concert – no, this whole tour – to my amazing fiancé Ally Dawson. I love you baby."

With that, he pulled his guitar around his waist and started to play the song she wrote for him, Can't Stand It. And although there was about ten thousand people here, and over a million watching on the television, she couldn't help but feel he was singing only to her.

**A/N: Good, bad? Review and let me know!**

**Question:**

**Anybody have a twitter? **

**I think I'm making one soon, but I want to be able to follow some Auslly/Raura shipper thingamabobs. So, leave some of those too.**

**Until next time. (:**

**~Chlorine~**


	27. Deals

**A/N: Second to last chapter everyone. I want to take this A/N to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, favorite, and/or put this on their alerts. Thank you all so much!**

"Wedding?" Arnie asked, a dubious look spread across his face. "No, no. That can't happen. You're technically still under contract until the end of the year."

Austin's face fell as he looked down at his 'boss'. He was so sick of this guy. Arnie always thought he knew best for him even though he never really did. Especially about this topic; marriage was something Arnie knew nothing good about .

"That can happen and that will happen." Austin deadpanned. Nothing was getting in the way of him marrying his dream girl, especially not this worthless piece of a man.

"Austin, the only way that you are getting married before your contract is up is if you quit, and you wouldn't give up your dream just yet would you?" Arnie's eyes were cold and incriminating, almost as if they were daring him to quit right on the spot. And Austin was not one to back down from a dare.

"I would if it got in the way of Ally and me." His voice was just as incriminating as Arnie's, daring Arnie to fire him. He knew Arnie wouldn't though. He wouldn't let go of his best artist. Not yet at least.

"Austin, I don't think that's a very smart choice of you to make. Your dream is supposed to mean everything to you. What happened to that kid that I signed for the label?"

"His dream changed." Austin deadpanned again, no hint of annoyance or malice in his voice. "It changed to marrying the girl he loves. And he would give up his other dream to get that; do you get what I'm saying Arnie?"

Arnie stared at Austin, continuing to make sure that wasn't some big prank. When the boy didn't even shift nor flinch under his stare, Arnie conceived it to be true. He sighed heavily and rubbed his sweaty face with his palms. To let go of the only good talent he's ever had on the label, or let him go over a wedding?

"Fine, Austin." Arnie caved. "You can have your wedding. But, you have to promise me that you will sign again to this label when your contract is up."

Now it was Austin's turn to debate. He hated this place, he really did. But, if he wanted to marry Ally - which he really did - he would have to stay.

She's worth it. She's worth it. So worth it.

"Fine." He said, discreetly crossing his fingers. Sure, that doesn't mean he may not end up there next year, but it sure made him feel better inside.

Arnie nodded and - with a wave of his hand - dismissed the kid. Austin abruptly left, very happy with the deal. All he needed was a month, just one month, and he would be married. Married to the one and only love of his life. Married to Ally.

Mrs. Ally Moon. That had a nice ring to it.

**A/N: Sorry it sucked. **

**Question of the chapter:**

**Are you looking forward to the wedding/epilogue?**


	28. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey guys, I know this is long overdue but I do have an actual excuse. School has been a major pain and I still need to adjust. Anyway, as you all know, this is the last chapter of Dear Ally. I just want to thank everyone who read, favorite, and reviewed.**

**I do have some other news for you too. This is my last Austin and Ally story. I really want to thank everyone who has read my stories and given me feedback, it really means a lot. I'm just not into the show like I used to be, and I have other ideas that I want to work on. P.S. – If you like Divergent/Insurgent, that's where I'll probably be going after this.**

**So, thank you all once again for being so fantastic!**

oOo

Her knees trembled behind the white curtain that hid them ever-so-nicely, and she couldn't help but be thankful that her face was hidden behind the veil. It wasn't that she was regretting her decision. How could she? She was marrying the love of her life. More so, she was just nervous.

What if he changed his mind? What if he left her to be all alone at the altar? She chomped down on her lip, and tried to push the thoughts away.

Her dad leaned over and linked her arm, and with a wink, they were off, walking along with the steady beat of the music and up the aisle. She took a glance up to the altar.

And there he was, grinning like he had just won a million dollars. And she knew that everything was okay.

oOo

Years later, they were both moving forward with their lives: married and the ultimate power couple of the industry. He was famous, and everyone knew that it wouldn't be without her. However, one thing was still on the horizon.

A child. After all, who wouldn't expect the child of the two?

Their friends and family had already begun taking bets on whether it would be a boy or a girl. Even bets on naming had started, without the gender even being known. Austin had even joined the games. He had a hundred dollars against Lester that it would be a boy and they would name him Christofer.

A year later, Lester was one hundred dollars richer.

Her name was Jasey Rae, and she was the loveliest little princess ever.

oOo

They'd never forget the times they had spent as teenagers, madly in love and unable to hide the emotion going on. "Dear Ally" had been a phrase commonly used since - maybe because she wrote a song for him entitled that, but for the sake of love, they say it was to reminisce.

His will was even entitled that. And she would read it every day until she joined him too.

oOo

**Short, I know. But I'll say it was pretty effective. Thanks for reading everyone. **

**Question of the chapter: What did you think of the story?**

**Review!**


End file.
